MMZX Aftershocks
by SSJ-Jolt
Summary: In thier worlds darkest hour Prairie has the Gaurdians send all the Biometals through a portal to another world to safe guard thier power. When that world happens to be ours how will the aftershocks of the power shift alter our dimension?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Megaman, they belong to Capcom, Geo and other Original Characters belong to me.

* * *

The lab shook violently as Prairie looked over at the gathered Guardians, all of whom where aiming their guns at the main door

The lab shook violently as Prairie looked over at the gathered Guardians, all of whom where aiming their guns at the main door. The enemy was fast approaching and they where coming in force. Suddenly a radio crackled and Vent's voice cut through the tense air, "Open the door! We got the package!" One the guards threw the door open and gave Vent and his companion some covering fire as they entered.

As soon as the two where in the door was slammed shut and sealed. Vent and Ashe gasped for breath before reverting to normal and placing a large box on the ground. Prairie opened the box and gulped as her eyes met with every Biometal from across the world. Vent and Ashe removed Models X, Z, and A from their own possession and placed them in the box, as one the two muttered, "For the Greater Good…" before passing out from exhaustion.

Several Guardians ran to a nearby machine and proceeded to power it up, causing a swirling vortex to form within the central ring. Prairie looked at the vortex and nodded, "I truly hoped that this time would never come. The legacy that has lasted for hundreds of years has lost the war after so very long. Our world may lie in ruins at the hands of those we trusted to protect it, but with this last act we, the Guardians hope another world may avoid that fate…" With those words she cast the Biometals into the vortex before grabbing a rifle in time for a Maverick to break down the reinforced door.

The sounds of gunfire filled the room and shortly there after fell silent…

A young man strolled down the quiet main road near his home late one winter night. He wore a white t-shirt covered by a red hoody jumper, grey cargo pants and white sneakers. The sounds of symphonic thumped out of the earphones he wore and his blue eyes gazed about aimless along the familiar pathway he used to travel to and from school several years ago as the wind swept through his brown hair. Now he only walked this path late at night for some relaxing exercise, some would fear to tread this path due to the reputation of being in a rough area; however he didn't worry since no one had a reason to start trouble with him.

He glanced up and his eyes widened before diving to the ground in time to avoid a tiny fireball that slammed into the pavement a few metres behind him leaving a small crater. Shocked he pulled the earphones out and stumbled towards the crater and peered inside and his eyes widened further, "Is… is that a…?" He stepped into the crater and reached out and his hand touched warm metal, "Shouldn't my hand be burning off about now…?" he wondered about now as he lifted the piece of metal and looked at it.

It fit in his open hand comfortably and was an odd arrangement of green, red and white. Even at a casual glance he could tell that whatever it was it certainly wasn't made naturally. Suddenly his eyes widened, "No way! This… it can't be… this is a…"

Quickly he pocketed the item and ran for his home, he wasn't about to let something like this fall into the hands of some police officer or scientist, they couldn't possibly understand the significance of this one piece of metal that radiated an inner warmth. How could anyone who wasn't an Otaku as he was understand the power of such an artefact?

Several days passed and the young man learnt that the very night he'd discovered the artefact people around the world had reported strange meteorites falling to the Earth. The current estimates where around 34 simultaneous meteors across the globe striking all at once, all of them leaving small craters like the one his artefact had left. As soon as he'd realized what it was he'd suspected there'd be others, however now was a bad time to be contemplating that.

He had been visiting his workplace with his best friend and his girlfriend/ex-girlfriend, he wasn't really sure at this point, they split and got back together way too often, when the trio had heard gunshots from the direction of checkouts. Thinking fast he had directed his friends to hid with the only descent hiding place in the entire store and managed to avoid being captured by a group of armed men. Two hours later he'd managed to sneak his friends out a lift nearby that the armed men couldn't use due to not having a working tag.

Now he hid behind a stack of wicker baskets from where he watched the armed man make demands over a mobile phone. He didn't know the names of the guns them men carried but he recognized them as assault rifles, maybe customized AK-47s, and could obviously shoot faster then he could run. As he watched the leader walked near him, but not noticing thanks to his quickly ducking away, the man bit his lower lip, he had to act now, if he could capture the leader he may be able to get the upper hand on his followers.

He leapt from his hiding place and tackled the leader around the shoulders and used his weight and momentum to bring the man down before moth rose to their feet and squared off. One of the man's Co-workers yelled out, "No, Geo, run!" but he just ignored them, he wouldn't let injustice go unchallenged. Geo lunged at the leader of the terrorists with a hot blooded roar, however four gunshots rang out and blooded erupted from his mouth as he fell to the ground with blood pouring from the four holes in his right shoulder.

His co-workers screamed as the terrorist leader just grunted in annoyance. Geo slowly felt his life draining away as darkness began to descend on his mind when a voice broke into his thoughts, "So you'd just give up?" Geo's mind raced and he growled inwardly.

"_Like hell… never… gotta… stand back… up!"_

He felt his muscles protest as he tried to force himself up and the voice cut in again, "You wouldn't surrender even when faced with your own death?" the voice asked coolly.

"_What right do I have to die, when the innocent would suffer for it… I have someone, something to live for yet!"_

He managed to stumble to his feet to the shock of everyone in the room as blood soaked his clothes and seeped down his chin, "Then I will grant you my power, now! Shout 'Megamerge' as loud as you can!" the voice commanded.

Geo gasped for breath before looking up at the shocked terrorist leader and growling, "Mega…" His head pulled back as he roared with all the strength his lungs had left, "MEEEERRRRRRRGEEEE!!"

Suddenly the rock he had found earlier flew above him and announced, "Biolink established. M.E.G.A. System Online." And Geo was engulfed in a brilliant white light.

He let out a roar as energy flashed around him and a light moved down his limbs and body turning his clothes into a black body glove with white fingers, a stream of data swirled around his right wrist before forming a green and gold gauntlet before a data stream formed an identical gauntlet on the opposite wrist. More data streams whirled around his legs and formed green boots with golden ankle guards and black soles, as the calf armour formed golden knee plates also formed. More armour formed around his abdomen along with a pair of beam sword and a large green and gold chest plate on his upper body. Data streams swirled and formed a pair of large green, white and golden wings on his back before a red light shone from his forehead and formed an upside down red crystal. From the crystal light melded around his head forming a green, white and golden helmet with large wing like configurations on either side.

As his new form was revealed to all those gathered they couldn't help but gasp at the sight as Geo looked at his hands in surprise. Eventually he muttered, "This power…" He raised his hands almost level with his chest, "Coursing through my veins…" His eyes blue eyes looked straight into the eyes of the terrorist leaders as he clenched his fists and threw his arms down to his sides and roared, "MEGAMAN POWER!!"

Everyone's eyes widened at the sound of strength within Geo's revitalized voice as the green Megaman reached for the beam swords at his hips and blasted forwards as he drew them, the red blades igniting with vibrant fury. His mouth grew into a feral grin as his pupils narrowed into vertical slits right as he came face to face with the leader of the terrorists and swung both blades in a downwards arc. A scream rang out and the terrorist leader fell to the ground in shock with his gun now in three parts on the ground.

The other three terrorists could barely hold their guns straight as they opened fire on the green Megaman. The bullets from their guns hit the thick armour all across his back and simply bounced off harmlessly. Geo suddenly spun around and threw both the blades, the searing energy cutting clean through two of the terrorists, cauterizing the wounds instantly even as they fell dead, the green Megaman then suddenly opened his wings and rocketed across the room towards the last terrorist before suddenly hovering directly in front of him with his green foot held to the terrorist's face, igniting his boots thruster.

The terrorist screamed in pain as his face was burnt away in the intense fires as Geo kicked his gun out of his hands and caught it. The green Megaman hovered in mid air as he held the rifle in one hand and fired a volley of shots as the Terrorist leader attempted to run away, only for the bullets to cut through his legs, sending him face first to the ground.

Everyone was silent as Geo landed and tossed the gun to the ground as if it where just a piece of trash. As the people who had once been hostages began to stand Geo remained still as he thought on what he'd just done, two men dead, one with grievous injuries and one badly hurt, all done by him. What shocked him about the whole thing was the simple fact that he'd enjoyed it, the thrill of dominating those who would harm the innocent.

He heard the fiant sound of knuckles knocking against metal and looked down to see a small child holding his deactivated swords out to him. Geo smiled down at the boy and picked up the swords and rest them on his hips before saying, "Thank you." The boy shyly nodded and ran off it his mother who looked at the Green Megaman with a mixture of thanks and fear.

Obviously the demonstration of his power to both protect and destroy would leave a lasting impact on a lot of people.

"Geo…? Is that really you…?" He heard one of his managers ask and he turned to look them in the eye. The manager was a woman nearly 20 years his senior and a friend of his mothers. She had long brown hair and barely reached half way up Geo's chest and wore the uniform of the store they worked at. She gasped, "Your chin! It's still covered in blood!" She grabbed a cloth and began wiping it away from his chin but he turned away.

"It's time I left." He stated simply.

"But…"

"This power comes from one of the strange meteors; if others have them… then I am destined to fight them."

"What about your mother?! What about your job here, your future?!" She demanded.

Geo paused for a moment and looked his manager in the eye and she gasped, she'd never seen such a look of hard determination in his eyes before, it was then she knew she'd lost the argument even before Geo replied, "This is the destiny of the Chosen Ones of the Biometals, of Megamen. I no longer belong here, there is a new path I must follow, whether it leads to my death, or to my glory I don't care… all I know is I can't turn away from this path."

His manager fell to her knees defeated as his other co-workers approached them. He looked at them one last time before turning away from them and walking away and leaving the building. They walked out into the entrance area and watched from the wind as he flew off into the distance.

Somehow each and everyone of them knew that no matter what happened, Geo was somehow better off with this new destiny then what he would have been had his life continued as it had been…


End file.
